1. Field of Invention
This application is related to LED lighting, and more specifically to a system and method for providing continued operation in the event that an LED in series with other LEDs fails.
2. Prior Art
Most LED lighting arrangements have a number of LEDs in series. Although LEDs, in general, are reliable for extended periods of time, failures are known to happen. If one LED fails and becomes an open circuit, then the others in series with that LED will also fail because no current can flow.